


Fandom Conquerers

by awesomepigman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Multi-Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomepigman/pseuds/awesomepigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who rule the world? Tumblrlerlers. That's right when the world is overrun by a maleficent sorceress two heroes step up to rule all the realms (fandoms) for the sorceress. Conquering realms such as the realm of Supernatural, Game of thrones, Middle Earth, and many more. Rated T for teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Conquerers

Once upon a time a beautifully devious sorceress conquered the world and her manservant said…

"We must bathe in the blood of our enemies to absorb their powers"

But the manservant's words fell on deaf ears.

Nobody cared. The manservant was reminded of the time his father left him in the woods to be raised by bears. He missed his bear pappy. He stared at the rug adorning the sorcerer's floor and whispered "I'm sorry pappy."

You see the boy's pappy was dead. The sorceress killed him for his golden treasures of honey. The sorceress made the manservant hold his innocent (but fluffy) bear pappy down while she stabbed him through the heart.

"Focus man slave!" Commanded the sorceress "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"Uh….", the manservant stuttered trying to pull his mind away from the memories of pappy.

"Imbecile." she muttered. "I said that we've brought this realm under our control, but there are still many more realms to conquer. As much as I hate to admit it, we need help."

'Help?' thought the manservant what kind of grievous evil could require the sorceress to call upon help.

"What kind of help do you speak of?"

"We need the help of those who know the realms best. Those who study the realms day and night."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes I mean the tumblrlerlers."

* * *

Enter in on two teenage goddesses on tumblr. One eating an entire salami whilst blogging. The other with her computer in the kitchen, blogging while making cheese dogs. The salami eating blogger was sprawled out on the floor occasionally dropping her salami and calling out 'five second rule'. It was quite a sight to behold.

Suddenly, a compilation of adorable pigs in cat suit photos showed up on their dashboards. The sorceress knew that pigs in cat suit photos were the easiest way to both of their hearts. As they each hit "reblog" they were pulled through their computers into the sorceress' castle.

Falling onto the cold ground the first blogger collapsed reaching for the salami which was just out of reach. The second blogger quite gracefully caught the falling tray of cheese dogs with no effort at all. Only to realize the cheese dogs had disappeared, setting the tray down she removed them from her thought.

"Welcome great tumblrlerlers of your realm! You two have spent more time studying the tumblr than any other tumblrlerler" proclaimed the sorceress loudly. "You two are the most capable of all in your realm."

"Yeah, that's what that means." Stated the second blogger dryly. Her name was Kassidy and she was better than the first blogger in every way. In her opinion, that is.

"My… s-salami…" Amy, the first blogger muttered in distress still reaching for her delightful snack, because salami is indeed a snack.

"Don't you think there are more pressing matters at hand here?" Kassidy stared down at her friend flopping on the floor for salami. "We're kind of in a castle  _and not our houses!"_

"Shh…. " The friend said raising a shush finger to her lips. "The baby needs me." she choked as her hand once more stretched in the direction of her meaty treaty.

"AHEHEM." The sorceress cleared her throat loudly. "Are you two quite finished? I have brought you here for a reason!"

The manservant looked nervously from sorceress to the two girls on the ground. He knew the sorceress was not patient and the two girls were testing what little patience she did have.

"I advise the two tumblrerlers to listen to my lady. Her proposition would benefit us all in the end."

"Woah, woah, woah. What did you just call us?" Kassidy could barely stifle a giggle. Amy however, sat in fetal position nibbling on her salami glad to be reunited. It was obvious to the manservant that these were not the realm-conquerors they were looking for. The sorceress however, was convinced that these two were perfect for the job.

"You two know much of the realms that surround this one. Much more than I do. I am already conqueror of this realm, I long to be conqueror of all realms. You two shall travel to each of the realms and destabilize it, making it easy for my warriors to capture the realm."

"You want us to help you rule all realms? What's in it for us?" Kassidy asked.

"I believe the two of you have dreamt of visiting these realms for a long time, am I wrong?"

"What is a realm?" the first blogger, currently eating a salami, Amy asked.

The sorceress looked dumbfounded, could the girl really not know a single thing about realms?

"A realm? That which you search amongst everyday? I sent you a photo of kittens n pig suits on your realm viewer."

"OH…. you mean a fandom. Why didn't you just say that?"

The sorceress did not understand the words these girls spoke, but she needed them so she just faked it.

"Yes, fandumb. I prefer to not use such peasant terms." The sorceress said, inside applauding herself for learning a new word.

"Before we agree to anything, I need to know what we get when you conquer all realms.'" Kassidy stated.

"I will give you each one realm to rule over. Of course you'll still serve under me, but you'll be my vassals, living in the realm of your choosing."

Kassidy thought about how badass Daenerys Targaryen is and those beautiful green eyes of Dean Winchester. She was in.

"I'll do it!" She exclaimed. "I'll join your cause!"

The sorceress smiled. "And you Amanda?"

Amy thought of Castiel and his eyes so blue she could swim in them if it wasn't for her fear of water. Then her mind wandered to the thought of riding horseback, stabbing people and dislocating shoulders across middle earth. She was so in.

"I will do it on one condition."

"Yes…" the sorceress asked hesitantly.

"CALL ME BY MY FUCKING NAME BITCH! IT'S AMY! A, M, AND FUCKING Y!" The salami wielding girl seemed to turn into a fiendish beast ready for blood. No one messes with her name.

The sorceress was taken aback by the girls change in character. Though not hard to expect from someone who chooses to go by the name awesomepigman. What even is an awesomepigman?

No matter the girls wish isn't hard to make, just a word. It's not like I'll be talking to her much anyway.

"Very well, I'll call you Amy. Is it agreed then you both will do as I ask?"

"It is agreed." Kassidy said, mocking the sorceress' way of speaking. Luckily for her, the sorceress didn't notice.

"Can I get that in writing?" Amy asked making things harder than they needed to be (that's what she said) as usual.

"Is the word of an all-powerful ruler not enough for you?" The sorceress was becoming fed up with the girls' impudence.

"She'll be fine with that." Kassidy said, elbowing Amy hard. "Won't you Amy?"

"No. Writing or it's a no go." Amy said firmly.

"I'll throw in a salami." Stated the sorceress.

"Damn, she knows how to barter." Amy whispered under her breath. "It's a deal." She finally agreed begrudgingly.

Finally, thought the manservant. Maybe the sorceress will allow me to have a salami too.

"Good. I will first send you to the unnatural world of the Winchesters. You must find a way to disturb the balance in their realm." She tossed Kassidy a small mirror on a chain, not trusting Amy to catch it. "From there you have freedom to choose the realm you travel to. You will use this mirror amulet to travel between realms."

"How does it work?" Kassidy asked

"You must make a rhyme whilst thinking of the realm you would like to see." The sorceress answered. "Now, repeat after me and you will travel to the Winchester's realm."

"Ready." Kassidy said. Amy had a mouthful of salami and did not answer. Well she tried to answer but she had a mouthful… you get the point.

"Mirror, mirror. Oh so fair"

Kassidy and Amy repeated.

" _Mirror, mirror. Oh so fair"_

"Let us see Dean Winchester"

" _Let us see Dean Winchester"_

As Amy and Kassidy repeated this, the last syllable left their mouths and the mirror sucked them in and landed them into the back of a black '67 Chevy Impala.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before I end up writing too much I have to admit I was not the only author of this story. This is a new story I'm working on and is 100% co-authored by a friend of mine. You can find her at mybabiesaredragons . tumblr . com and kassikatastrofy . deviantart . com. She is amazing and probably wrote and did a billions times more work on this than me. Anyway sorry I've been gone so long. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A/N2: Hello all! My name is Kassi and I'm the co-author of this little tale. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and it seems to be going well. I'll try and keep on awesomepigman to post more frequently than every 4 months! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms, that's just too much power. I do own a salami, and have been known to eat it.
> 
> ~from a schizophrenic co-author who probably shouldn't be allowed online at this point; and a voice in her head
> 
> awesomepigman & kassikatastrofy


End file.
